


Captain Jim

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Protective Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Bones is injured on an away mission, and Jim's more worried about making sure he doesn't wake up alone than he is about his own health.





	Captain Jim

   Jim’s head was pounding. He needed a shot of the good painkillers when he got back to medical, which he would be lucky to get considering he had walked out as soon as Nurse Chapel had turned her back on him.

   She was going to be pissed, but he had a good reason damn it. At least, he thought he did.

     Stumbling into his quarters, he brought a hand up to his forehead and groaned. He had taken a nasty hit to the head when he went tumbling down that hill on the away mission, and he wasn't exactly sure what it was he had hit. All he really knew is one minute he had been at the top of the hill, and the next he was laying on his back with a splitting headache and the prettiest doctor ever hovering over him.

   That was when things had really gone to hell.

  “where is it…” he stumbled forward as his eyes darted around the room, looking for any hint of the object he was searching for.  

       “Captain? “ Jim ignored the sound of Nyota’s voice cutting through the silence. He had to find it. “Captain you should be in medical.”

   “I need it.” he grumbled, pulling his arm away when Nyota tried to grab hold of him “I. ..I’ll go back. I just...I can’t...can’t leave without it.”

     “Captain.” Now she sounded worry, and worry was not good. Worry meant Nyota had forgone her usual annoyance with him and had actually started to become concerned, which means he was doing something really unhealthy or unsafe.

   But he didn't care. He needed to find it. He couldn't go back to medical without it.

    “Captain you have a head wound and a major concussion.” Jim brought a hand up to cover his ears. All of the noise hurt. He just wanted it to stop. “You need to be in medical, right now.”

   This time when Nyota grabbed his arm, she dug her nails into the skin. She was not taking no for an answer, and usually Jim would give in and let her drag him away.

   Not this time though. 

 Pulling his arm free, Jim stumbled backwards into the dresser with a grunt “I need it.” he said sternly “I can’t...can’t go back to Bones without it. He needs to wake up with it. He needs…”

    He bowed his head. The noise was becoming too much. Too painful. He needed to find it and get back to medical.

   To Bones

  
  


_     “Jim!” his head was spinning when he opened his eyes, but the familiar face hovering above him somehow made it less annoying “Jim talk to me. How are you doing?” _

_     “I took a tumble. he chuckled. God his head hurt.  _

_    “yes, yes you did.” he could see the frown on Bones face. A sign of worry, and a look Jim never liked seeing on that pretty face. Not when the man had a smile that could light up the universe.  _

_     “Bones…” he giggled when the Doctor pulled out his tricorder and started to scan his injuries “Bones, I took a tumble.” _

_     “deep gash on your head and a concussion. “ worry dripped in every word the doctor said “we need to get back to the ship and patch you up.” _

_    “Doctor McCoy to the rescue!” Jim giggled as Bones grabbed his arm and started to hoist him up “my knight in shiny….” _

_    A blaster went off. Jim wasn't sure what kind, but it wasn't good. Starfleet phasers didn't sound like that, and suddenly Bones wasn't by his side anymore. He wasn't holding him up anymore. _

_   “Bones. ..” he glanced around, frowning when he didn't see his boyfriend standing by his side “Bones, where’d you go?” _

_    Another blaster shot, and a hot burn across Jim’s cheek. He turned with the hit, hissing when he brought a hand up to cover the damage. Bones was going to be pissed he got hurt more. He hated patching Jim up. _

_   “Bones. ..we should…” he gave his head a shake, trying to focus on the situation around him “we should…” _

_     Finally his eyes found Bones,  but it wasn't good. Instead of standing by Jim’s side and calling up for transport, Bones was laying face first in the dirt with blood covering his right shoulder.  Too much blood.  _

_    “Bones!” Jim dropped down to his knees without a thought and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulder. “Bones get up. We need...need to go” _

_    A hand appeared on Jim’s shoulder, pulling him away from Bones just as he was about to turn the other man over. _

_     He couldn't help but lash out, and he was pretty sure he felt something break when his elbow connected with the person’s nose. _

_    “Scotty to Enterprise. Three to beam up!” Jim grunted when an arm wrapped around his waist and held him back from Bones.  It had to be Scotty,  that was the only person who made sense, but jim didn't care. He elbowed and kicked and ignored every plea for him to stop fighting as the transporter beam surrounded them _

_      He needed to get to Bones _

  
  


“Captain…” Jim’s head snapped up when a hand appeared on his shoulder. Where was he? What the hell was going on? “we need to get you to Medical sir. Doctor M’banga needs to fix up that head wound.”

   M’banga?  That was wrong. Joseph only fixed Jim up if Bones was too busy or couldn't.  He always let Bones fix him up. He always…

   “No. ..” Jim turned his attention back to the room, searching for the object he had come here for “no, he needs it.”

   “Captain,  what does he need?” Glancing back at Uhura, Jim frowned “Tell me what to get and I’ll get it. Just let me help so we can get you back to medical.”

   “Jim. ..” he whispered, unsure why Uhura was frowning at him “ he needs Jim.”

    “You’re Jim.” she argued, the frown deepening when he shook his head.

   “no, he needs Captain Jim.” he insisted “he needs the Lion.  Captain jim.” Nyota's face lit up suddenly, and without another word she disappeared from his side. Jim wasn't sure where she had gone. All he really knew was that he was clutching the edge of his dressed far too tight to be healthy, and he needed to get back to Bones.

   He was about to call out to Uhura until when she suddenly reappeared by his side and held out a stuffed lion with a golden Starfleet uniform on it.

    “This?” she inquired, a smile pulling at her lips when Jim nodded and carefully took the stuffy from her. He clutched it to his chest, afraid of losing it as she took hold of his arm and started to lead him out of his quarters.

       He had to get it to Bones. Bones hated waking up without Captain jim nearby. 

* * *

 

   “Captain…” Jim glanced up at Doctor Manga, unsure of when exactly he had gotten to medical and managed to drag himself onto a biobed “Captain can you tell me your full name?”

    “James….James Bones...no…” Jim frowned, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of Bones “No that's. .. James Spock? I...I don’t…”

   “relax.” M’banga reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. A nice feeling at that moment, though Jim wasn't sure why. It felt familiar though, and he liked familiar “we’re going to take care of that burn and fix up that gash on your forehead,  but you’re going to need to stay in medical for a few days.”

   “medical…” his eyes landed on the only other occupied Biobed “Bones...where’s Bones? “

     M’banga hand tightened on his shoulder. It made no sense. M’banga always knew where Bones was. They were best friends. If he wasn’t talking…

   “I need to find Bones…” Jim moved to stand up, grunting when Doctor M’banga forced him to stay down “I need to find him. I need…”

“Doctor McCoy is fine.” Jim narrowed his eyes. That was a lie. If Bones was fine he would be here with Jim. He was always there with Jim “He’s resting right now and he has Captain Jim with him.”

    Finally Jim relaxed. If Bones had Captain jim it was alright. Captain jim was there to be with Bones when Jim couldn't be. To make sure Bones was ok.

      “Bones is ok….” He whispered to himself, allowing Doctor M’banga to help him lay down on the biobed as his eyes slide closed. “Bones. ..ok”

 

* * *

  
  


      Jim’s head was still pounding. Every Time a crew member moved, or someone hit a button on their console, it felt like his head was going to explode.

   It was torture.

  “Captain.” looking up at Spock, Jim smiled weakly. The Vulcan had been a little over protective since Jim had been released from medical a day ago, but it was just a headache. Doctor M’banga had told him it would take time for the concussion to fully heal, and Jim was allowed to go hide in a dark and quiet room whenever he really needed to 

   He just didn't want to. Not right now.

 Dark and quiet meant leaving his Padd behind.  Spock would make sure of that, because if jim tool his Padd he’d check it over few minutes for news about Bones, and the headache would never go away if he did that 

   “I’m fine, commander.” he reached up to press a finger against his temple. A poor attempt to block out some of the pain “I’ll go for a break in my office in a minute. I just…”

   “I can inform you if there is news of Doctor McCoy’s condition.” of course Spock knew what was up. The man never missed a beat, and Jim was certain that if Spock hadn't understood his worry at first, he had been filled in my Nyota. “it is best if you do not push yourself. Doctor M’banga has stated…”

    Jim waved his hand to dismiss Spock’s next comment. “I know.” he assured the first officer. “I just…”

    When his Padd started to play the pokemon theme, Jim forgot about the conversation in favour of snatching it off of the arm of his chair. Someone had sent him a picture, and whatever the picture was it had to be better than listening to Spock tell him everything he already knew about his concussion. 

   And Jim wasn't wrong.

When he opened the picture, a smile pulled at his lips. Bones was sitting up in his biobed, his medical gown hanging off of his shoulder, and Captain Jim tucked securely against his chest while he buried his nose in the top of the Lions mane.

   Bones was awake.

He was awake and alive and happy.

  “I need to go.” Jim declared, snapping to his feet and tossing his Padd down onto the Captain’s chair without another thought as he bolted towards the turbolift. “Commander Spock, you have the bridge. “

    Spock waited for the Turbo lift doors to close before glancing over at Nyota with a raised eyebrow. “I can only guess that Leonard is awake.” Nyota stated with a soft smile. 

     With a simple nod, Spock reached down and picked the Captain’s Padd up off of the Chair so that he could take a seat, allowing his eyes to scan down towards the picture still displayed on the screen.  

   “Nyota. ..” Spock waited for his girlfriend to stand up from her station and move to his side, not wanting to make a scene and risk embarrassing the Captain and Doctor in front of the crew.

    “Jim said he needed Captain Jim.” Nyota stated proudly, her hand reaching forward so that she could zoom in on the Doctor’s face. “seems like he was right.”


End file.
